


A Draconic Change

by bronxterror, IceCladShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Worship, Dubious Consent, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronxterror/pseuds/bronxterror, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Though Voldemort was defeated earlier than expected - the Ministry couldn't be too cautious. Too safe. Too predictable, to be honest.The creation of an army of dragon soldiers, however, was out of left field, in Charlie Weasley's personal opinion - though he was now reaping the rewards as possibly one of the most successful one to come about. But why are they all so hot, and why are they all so horny all the time?!Or, Charlie Weasley's slow fuck through every eligible dragon man he can find - even if he has to make some himself.





	A Draconic Change

**Author's Note:**

> A work

"Eh?" Charlie blinked, scratching the back of his head - long red hair in curled tangles. "Just me?"

His roommate shrugged. "Sorry man - the med team says you're the only one of us at risk. Something about...genetics? Some weird, new fangled muggle thing." He pets the redhead on the back. "Have fun man."

Charlie rolled his eyes, and went off to the medical bay on the reserve. "Yeah, yeah..."

Walking through the reserve, Charlie looked around, recalling how when he arrived two weeks ago that it was packed with trainees, but over time they seemed to have dwindled. "Still" he thought "less competition getting a place at the reserve." 

Arriving outside the medical building he walked through the door where the receptionist directed him to a back room and told to wait. Sitting there, he waited for the mediwizard to arrive. 

Fifteen minutes later, a dark robed wizard entered, holding a clipboard. "Weasley?" He nodded. "Good, we've looked at your records, you need this. It should help kill any diseases in your body that could harm the dragons. Now, drink up." The mediwizard finished, handing him a flash with a shiny purple liquid.

Charlie took it, swirling it around a bit. "Anything I need to worry about?" He trusted the team - usually - but well, potions could be weird.

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Muscleheads..." He muttered under his breath. "It'll make you a bit drowsy - if you feel like you can't make it home, just lay down on the table over there." He checked something off on his clipboard and walked out.

"Wanker." Charlie stuck his tongue out at his back, then slowly took the potion down - drinking it all.

 

At first Charlie felt nothing, but after a moment fire flared in his veins, sending a shock of heat through him. Sweat began to form on his skin as he flushed as red as his hair before he stumbled slightly, collapsing against the bed next to him before pulling himself onto it. 

His mind went hazy as the faint echoing of a dragon’s roar rang in his ears. Vision darkening as he lay there, sweating heavily, clothing sticking to his skin as he continued to perspire. 

As he lay there, mind coming in and out of focus. He saw several fuzzy figures enter the room, all massive, easily a head taller than himself and broad. A muffled "take him" was the last thing he heard.

 

When Charlie finally awoke, it wasn't a gradual thing. It wasn't to a black room, or to some mysterious chamber.

It was to a dick in his ass and a dick in his mouth, coring him out from the girth alone. He recognized the structure as being draconic, but it was attached to a human's waist...!

As he tried to look up to get a better look at it, his hair was grabbed and he was yanked down to sheath onto the cock.

Charlie struggled to breath around the massive cock pounding his throat, his head light from the lack of air and musk coming off to the dragon phallused man. Moving his hands to try and push the man away, freezing when he saw his arms. Eyes going wide as he took in his hands, his fingers seemed wider slightly longer, but the real change was his nails. Once trimmed short, were now pointed to a claw, all of the hair once on his arm was gone, revealing freckled skin that was now stretched over muscle that wasn't there earlier. His trembling hands were grabbed by another set of muscular hands, forcing them down.

 

"Don't worry Red, you'll like it way more in a bit." A growling voice came from the body screwing his rear - clawed hands digging into his plush ass. "Feels like a good ride, though. I'm gonna have to ask to keep you - I doubt with this ass you'll be able to top anyone!" Despite himself, and perhaps because of his words, Charlie growled aggressively in his throat. Like hell he'd be anything but the top beast in the group - wait, what?!

Another thrust knocked that confusion out of his head - leaving only room for indignation at being topped by people who didn't deserve it.

 

He continued to struggle, wanting to prove that we wasn't a bottom and that he could top. Still confused as to where these thoughts were even coming from, but still embracing them. Trying to turn his head, he was rewarded by a heavy pair of balls slapping against his forehead, noting that they felt oddly scale like rather than fleshy like he had expected. While this was happening, the cock in his ass continued to pound, and to his shame, sent jolts or pleasure through him, his cock jumping with every thrust. 'Why do I like this? What the hell is going on? I'll show them who's a bitch' He thought to himself, the thoughts taking over his mind.

 

Charlie, on his back, gave the boys a new look at his body. The man fucking his mouth - pale and almost sickly in color - gripped his chest. "Nice pecs already - can't wait to feel these things become real tits!" He chuckled and fingered with his nipples. "How do you like that ass, Darien?"

The man at his hole, Darien apparently, answered with a groan. "Fucking tight...It's so soft, too - and these legs are perfect! We gotta share this guy once we get him properly setup!"

They would not share him! They would not have him!

When he was freed, he'd crush them under his feet! He'd make them worship them, and worship his cock!

"Ready to finish him off Ardyn?" Darien asked. 'I have the names for my revenge' Charlie thought to himself. He could feel Darien fucking into him harder and harder with each thrust, crushing Charlie between the two draconic cocks. While this happened, Charlie could feel something like icy water followed by heat, running under his skin at the feeling of hands on his chest. His back arching at the sensation.  
"Seems his tits are coming in." He heard Darien say, hands continuing to trace his chest, feeling somehow different than before. While this was happening, that same sensation raced down his arms.

Unseen by him, but enjoyed by the two bastards using his body like they didn't deserve to, his body was strengthening - arms growing stronger and burlier, his abs carving into his stomach as it narrows into a manly V shape. His ass filling up with more muscle and power, his legs following. His pecs were massively strong things - a full barrel chest. Heat jolted through his spine, filling his head with roaring fire as his ears lengthed, and horns slowly grew into place, curved, ram like things. Scales slid onto his skin as the flesh burned away in patches, and his hands and feet became proper claws - "Perfect to put these bastards in their place.” To finish it all off, a strong, whip like tail flowed into existence from his spine, lashing violently.

As this change happened, he felt Ardyn and Darien shudder, his energy leaving him as both cocks impaling him shuddered, swelled and exploded, sending ropes of cum into both of his holes. Cum pumping directly into both his ass and throat. Even while his mind raged against being used as a bottom. Thinking 'How dare they!'another part of him enjoyed the situation. at the shear masculine and male scent and feeling that the cum filling him gave him. He could feel his muscle swelling larger as the cum flowed into him. As the two cocks pulled out of him, Carlie sat up quickly, hissing as he sat on his abused ass, and gazed at the others.

Charlie stood on the table, roaring even as cum dribbled out of his mouth and hole. "How DARE you!" Fire spilled from his maw, full of fangs. With each labored, enraged breath, his muscles tightened, growing bigger and thicker - tail lashing. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help thinking of how cute Ardyn - with his pale skin and dark hair, black scales spattered over his body - and Darien - a black man with dreaded hair, red scales, and a beautiful monster of a cock - were. "But they'll be mine soon."

 

He could see both males smirks change to slightly fearful looks as he continued to grow, his cock swelling larger and larger while black and red scales sprouted over his body, his cock changing and becoming draconic, dark red/black silky smooth, slightly tapered towards the tip and ripping pre-cum. His balls hanging lower and heavier, visibly swelling as the descended. He reached forward and caught Ardyn, Darien managing to jump back and avoid his grasping claws. 

"Heh, guess that you didn't appreciate it dude. Don't worry, you'll get used to it Red." Ardyn said, trying to act casual and mask his fear, failing though. Charlie could smell the fear on him, and a slight bit of arousal coming off the now equal sized male. Darie was still larger, but if he continued to grow at this rate, wouldn't be for long.

 

As Darien leapt, his foot was caught by Charlie's tail - dragging him to sit at Charlie's feet. "You, suck." He grabbed Ardyn's hair, and slapped his face with his massive draconic cock. "Suck it or I rip you apart!" Fire spilled from his lips with his threat, as the black haired bottom started to suck his cock off, fear in his eyes. "And you...worship my body. You don't deserve to have my cock yet, but you'll get it." He smirked, flexing his body and letting the muscles ripple. God, he felt so strong.

 

Darien hesitantly did as ordered, gently tracing Charlies pecs, hands trailing along his chest and abs, gently tweaking nipples and lovingly stroking his biceps. Lower down, Ardyn was on his knees, licking along Charlies cock from base to tip while trying to lick up whatever pre-cum came out of it. 

"Mmm, good boys. Now why don't you try a bit harder." He said, flexing his arms and waving his cock to emphasize the point. Darien moved to his arms and shoved his face in the hairless pit, taking a big whiff and sighing hazily with a stupid grin on his face. Ardyn took the tip of his cock into his mouth and began to suckle on it, drinking down the pre-cum.

 

Charlie closed his arm around Darien's head - flexing his biceps, and locking the black man's face in his pits. "That's right, worship my musky body! I'm the strongest one here!" He smacked Darien's ass, watching it shake. "You wanted me to be your bitch? Well, I've changed my mind - when Ardy here is done sucking my balls off, you'll be taking my loads in that bubble butt of yours. So get used to my musk - it'll be all you'll smell for a while!" He growled, a smirk on his face. Gods, he had no clue where this confidence came from - but he was wallowing in it. 

In fear, the two doubled their efforts, Ardyn sucking his cock in earnest while Darien took deep whiffs and licks of his pit, hands reaching for anything to feel and worship like he deserved.

Looking down at the other men, Charlie revelled in the feeling of power coursing through him, and how the lesser males submitted to him. Obeying his commands, worshiping his body and fulfilling his desires. Figuring that it was time for the two to really show their devotion, he figured it was time move on. "Ardyn, stand up and show me your cunt." He said, the man doing as ordered with only a moment’s hesitation. Giving the firm cheeks a smack, he chuckled. "Heh, guess you also have a nice ass, bitch." 

Looking at Darien, he saw that the dark skinned male was hard and leaking still, his cock almost as large as Charlie's now was. 'Guess it felt good.' he though, recalling how that shaft felt earlier. Making up his mind he moved the other male away from his pit, grinning when he whimpered at the loss of his taste and scent. Reaching behind himself, a clawed hand trailed along his own back side. "Darien, eat my hole out."

 

"I'll let you use that cock of yours again, but you'll only ever use it to please me - not to get your own pleasure." He pulled his own cheeks apart as the black dragon pressed his mouth and tongue to Charlie's full, muscular ass. "Good boy." With that, he dragged a claw over Ardyn's own hole, which puffed slightly. He licked his other claw and slowly teased at it, pulling it open with only a slight amount of moisture. "Sorry, Ardy, but your cunt is going to have to get abused before I even think of giving you pleasure from this ride." With only the bare minimum done, he pressed the tip of his draconic cock into Ardyn's hole, forcing it open like a ship cuts through water - ignoring the roaring cries from the dragon man under him.

 

His shaft sank into the tight heat, throbbing in pleasure as the spasming muscle tried, and failed, to prevent his thrust, the way that silky smooth muscle seemed to clamp down, sending shocks of pleasure shooting though him. Beneath him Ardyn was crying out in pain at the rough entrance, which became mixed with pleasure as Charlie bottomed out. The sound of his bitch moaning had Charlie grinning. Still buried in the smaller male he began to flex his cock, enjoying the moans that poured from Ardyn's mouth. 

Behind him, Darien had knelt down, his tongue slathering his still cum drenched hole. Tongue poking and prodding at his loosened hole. "Mmm, good slut, really dig in there. I want you to taste my ass in your dreams." He growled, a hand moving to push Darien's head deeper between the mounds of muscle.

Darien moaned into Charlie's hole - devouring his own cum greedily, as if he hadn't eaten in days. Claws gripped Charlie's muscular rear, sinking in to the flesh slightly as the black man's tongue dove as far and deep into Charlie's hole as it could manage - desperate to get the taste ingrained permanently on his taste buds. Ardyn, meanwhile, well...he was desperate for friction, for movement. His new master didn't move one inch, so he took it upon himself - he began to fuck himself on Charlie's massive draconic cock, needing the feeling of it ripping his insides apart. Charlie's body, meanwhile, was slowly surging and growing as the two submitted to him - growing more powerful and thicker.

 

Charlie was in a state of bliss. Having a bitch fucking himself was a long standing fantasy, ’Great having a himbo with huge tits’ he though, reaching one flawed hand forward and pulling back on Arden’s hair, the man arching back while moaning. Taking pity on the smaller man, both his hands grasped muscular hips, before pulling back until only the tip of his cock was still within the tight heat, before slamming forward. His cock sheathed fully and balls spanking against the smaller man.

 

Each thrust in and out of Ardyn caused his ass to ram into Darien's face, thick muscles leaving ugly, full bruises on his face from the size and force. Charlie's tail kept him locked in, wrapped around Darien's neck and holding him there tightly. "Hmph...You're both doing such a good job - I suppose I get to keep you after this." A long, snakelike tongue licked his lips. "And then you can explain exactly what I'm doing here."

 

He could feel Darien's serpentine tongue snaking its way into his hole, bathing in the cum that he had left there only minutes earlier. The long muscle touching everything it could and eventually brushing against that spot deep inside him. Feeling that sensation sent a wave of pleasure through him, vision going white for a moment when it happened. "Mmm, not bad slut, keep doing that." He said, while pounding harder and harder into Ardyn, the wall creaking from the force of the slams. 

Moments later he used is tail to toss Darien back, the hunk landing on his ass, hard cock sticking up into the air. Looking back over his shoulder he gestured for the ebony hunk to come forward. "Get in here slut, you better make it good or I'll fill your guts next."

Charlie finally got a good look at Darien's beautifully sculpted body - with beautiful contours and pitch black skin, covered in modern tattoos. He was definitely a gorgeous man - one who was now Charlie's living dildo, as he stood and scrambled to grip his ass. "Put it in hard - if you've done a good job rimming me out, it won't hurt. If it hurts at all...well, you'll be joining Ardy here on the floor." To punctuate it, he drove hard into the pale dragon at his cock, ripping a scream from his throat.

Realizing his position, Darien nodded and pressed his cock into Charlie's hole - slick and smooth on the entry, and hitting just the right spot. "Yes, sir..." Darien clenched Charlie's shoulders, using them to slowly piston his way in and out of the larger man's body.

"Mmmm, good boi." He said, enjoying the extra stimulation on that place deep inside him. The giant black draconic cock pressing and rubbing it much better than the tongue was able to. Now sandwiched between the two males who had changed him, Charlie could feel his release slowly building. The intense sensations coming from his cock and ass sending constant pleasure coursing through him. Every time he thrust forward into Ardyn, Darien's cock would side out, and pulling out of Ardyn had that glorious feeling of 'fullness' returning, his cock throbbing from the sensation. "Harder boi, really make me feel good." He ordered, pleased when Darien's thrusts became harder, the sound of the others hips spalling around his ass joining the sound of Charlie's hips slapping Ardyn's ass.

 

In a perfect synchronization, the three of them orgasmed - Darien into Charlie, Charlie into Ardyn, and Ardyn over his own body. As the two others lounged in their second afterglow, Charlie's tail lashed out and threw Darien onto the ground in front of him, next to Ardyn. "Now...you two sluts, who's in charge of you?" They both groaned instead of responding. With a frown, he slowly pressed his clawed feet down on Darien's balls, and his tail painfully squeezed Ardyn's. That got the response he was looking for - cries of his name escaping their lips. "That's what I thought. Good bois." He smirked - revelling in his power and the domination of the two of them, even as cum spilled out his ass like a fountain. "Now then, where are we, and what's going on here?"


End file.
